Fixing the Broken Pieces
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: Emily snaps at Hotch, much to Hotch's surprise. When Rossi explains her motives behind her words, Hotch struggles with how to tell her how he feels... But what happens when Emily's life in put on the line? Hotch/Pretiss pairing! Spoilers for 100
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: We don't own anything. We are huge fans of the site and read it constantly! This is our first story so and we're still getting used to the layout of the publishing end of this. Read away and review please at the end, the more reviews the better. Thanks.

Chapter 1

"What the hell is he playing at?" Prentiss muttered pacing back and forth, speaking to no-one in particular, "I mean, he could have been hurt, or worse killed! He just marched on in there, without adequate back-up, without his vest, without his weapon, and apparently without his head screwed on either!"

"Emily, calm down, he's fine. He knows what he's doing. It's Hotch, he's always got a plan" Dave's voice came from behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned instantly to face him. She hoped he was right but she couldn't do anything but worry. He kept his hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"You care for him, don't you" More of a statement than a question. She hesitated, the words ringing in her ears.

"Eh... I... err... uh... we all do, we're all worried for him, especially after Foyet attacked him and killed Haley. He is on a downwards spiral and Jack needs him. We need him." _I need him_ her brain continued without her expressed permission.

"Yes, we do, but that wasn't what I said. I said _you_ care for him. More than what we do, on a different level than what we do."

She just stood and stared, she couldn't come up with the words to counter him. She hated him for that, Dave always had a way of seeing through everyone's shields, although they made a deal not to profile each other, he had an innate ability to which he couldn't turn off. He was right though, she did care for him, more than the others, on a different level to the others. She didn't know when she started to have such feelings towards her boss; she just knew that they became more prominent to her after Hotch was attacked by Foyet. Seeing him lying in the hospital bed, so weak, defenceless and above all, actually hurt, she had never seen him hurt before, physically hurt. This was Hotch, he was meant to be invincible.

"... He said if he wasn't out in five minutes we should send in the big guys." Morgan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She wondered if she heard that right...

"He went in, told you what he was going to do and you let him?" She didn't mean for her words to come out to harsh and sharp, she hoped that the others didn't notice. Who was she kidding? They get paid to notice things. She could feel Dave staring at her but chose to ignore it.

"Yea... why? He knows what he's doing. I know what he's doing. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, he ran it by me first." Morgan gave her a questioning look. Emily ducked her head away, turning to stare at the house, willing Hotch to be okay.

"How long has he got left?" Dave questioned Morgan.

"About a minute" He turned to look at the SWAT team, wondering if he should give Hotch more time. No, he said five minutes, that's all he's getting. Turning to the local Sheriff, "tell your men to get ready, 30 seconds and we go in."

"Come on Hotch..." Emily mumbled to herself, never taking her eyes off the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The SWAT team behind him Morgan ran up to the front steps, kicking the door down as usual. He had given Hotch the five minutes he had asked for and he wasn't going to chance it any longer, he wasn't going to be the man responsible for making Jack an orphan. "Hotch!" He shouted as he kicked open the living room door. Simultaneously a body crashed towards him and a gun went off. As he hit the floor the SWAT team came in behind him and shot three times. Then everything went quiet...

Emily heard the first shot and held her breath. Then there was a thud and more shots rang out. She felt her heart actually stop beating. She brought her hands up to her ears pushing the earpiece in further trying to hear any sound at all from either Hotch or Morgan. A tear slid silently down her cheek...

Hotch had been on the edge of talking the unsub down as he heard footsteps down the hall. He silently cursed wishing he had asked Morgan for more time. As he saw the un-sub's weapon rise again he threw himself at Morgan who he saw coming through the door and heard a bullet whip past him. He landed next to Morgan on the solid floor winding them both. As they caught their breath he looked up to see the unsub had a good aim and the bullet that would have shot Morgan had instead hit a SWAT member in the chest where his vest was. The unsub wasn't so lucky, Hotch wished he'd had time to talk him down but as it was he wouldn't loose sleep over the death of a narcissistic, sexual sadist who had killed and maimed six women. It wasn't worth his worry. He returned outside into the light and looked over at Rossi and Prentiss, they both sighed in relief at the sight of him.

As his figure approached out of the house Emily took in a huge gulp of air that she realised she had needed for a while now. She took note of his appearance, and that there was no blood on him then, silently said a prayer. She made herself walk calmly away so he wouldn't see the floods of tears she was trying so hard to keep back. As Morgan approached too she walked up to him instead.

"What just happened in there?" Prentiss asked, the worry still clearly plastered on her face.

"Hey I don't really know, all I did was walk through the door and Hotch threw himself at me."

"What?"

"Apparently the guy got skiddish when I called out for Hotch and raised his gun. Hotch went in unarmed so he threw himself at me stopping the unsub from shooting me."

"So no one got hurt?"

"Just the unsub and one of the SWAT guys has a broken rib. The bullet missed me but hit him instead."

"Oh thank God!"

"Yeah everything worked out okay"

The conversation was broken short by Morgan's phone going off, Garcia's name flashing on the screen. Morgan's face lit up as he answered the phone. "Hey baby girl" Garcia's angry shouting down the phone faded into the distance as the realisation of what could have happened entered Emily's mind. She could have lost him. The anger flooded her as she went to talk to local police enforcement and tie up the lose ends. Later she would have to talk to him about his recent death defying stunts. Rossi's remarks earlier had really brought her feelings for him to the forefront of her brain. If anything else happened to him she wouldn't be able to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the Precinct, Emily knocked on Hotch's office waiting for a reply, when one didn't come she stepped in anyway, taking up a combat stance, feet slightly apart and fists clenched at her side. "You planning on make a habit or this?" she glared at Hotch, the harshness in her tone surprising him, and her for that matter.

"I beg your pardon" he looked up at her away from the files on his desk, staring her dead in the eye. His normally stoic mask letting confusion shine through slightly before it was replaced again with a glare that made Prentiss check herself before nervously stammering her reply

"I mean... erm... this, marching in to a house unarmed, hoping your luck is enough." the reliving of his stupidity brought her back to light the anger she felt before "It didn't end the way you wanted last time, what makes you think it would work this time? I mean... ok... you had a plan and you actually told someone what you were planning on doing but, come on Hotch! You aren't Superman, so stop acting like it. You have Jack to think about now! What were you playing at?" She stopped to take a breath. She didn't mean to rant on like that but once she started, she couldn't stop.

Hotch just stared, mouth open. She was right, but he expected that rant to come from Dave, not her. He couldn't understand why it was Prentiss that gave him that lecture. Her eye's were blazing, she was really angry at him for this, that was evident from her whitening knuckles at her sides, but there was something else there... it wasn't just anger, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stood there, staring into her eyes, hoping she would give him more to what it was. Nothing. She finally broke the contact with a childish grunt, and stomped away, before he had the chance to say anything.

Just as Emily stormed past his office, Dave poked his head round Hotch's door. He turned round to stand next to Hotch's desk, watching her walk away.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair showing his confusion "Where did that come from?" Hotch asked, more to himself than to Dave. He then turned to face him. "Have you come to tell me I shouldn't have done that?"

"It appears I don't need to. However I will tell you where that..." nodding towards Emily, "...came from"

"What?... Where?" Hotch look deeply at his old friend.

Dave arched an eyebrow realising that he really didn't have a clue. "She worries for you, Aaron. More than you care to think."

"What are you talking about?"

Dave laughed a little at his friend's clear confusion "Wow. For a profiler, you're not very good at figuring people out, are you?

"Dave, what are you talking about? What do you mean?" He was beginning to get frustrated, and it was sounding in his voice.

"Aaron. She care's for you. A lot. And you for her, you just don't want to act on it."

"What? Dave, I think you're seeing things in your old age." True he did care for her, more than he felt he should. Much more than a boss should for his subordinate. But she didn't return those feelings. Not on the same level. She was just annoyed that he had pulled that stunt, again.

Dave gave a sad smile to the man next to him, putting a light hand on his shoulder. "That's what you think. But I'm not. Think about it, after Foyet attacked you, she never left your bed side. Then, when you came back to work, she insisted on picking you up and bringing you to work, instead of letting you drive. After Haley died, and you got Jack, she kept going over to your house, to check on you, make sure you were ok and coping with what had just happened. You need to open your eyes Hotch, see what's in front of you. Haley told you to show Jack love, not to close yourself off from others, yet you seem to be doing just that. You won't let anyone in, you won't talk to us. Now you have the chance. Emily there for you, she can get you back on track, teach you to forget about the past and look to the future. Take that chance Hotch; don't let it pass you by."

Hotch stood there, taking in what Dave had just said.

Dave watched as the wheels turned in his head and the realization set in. Then he turned to leave, knowing that he would eventually work it out. He just hoped that it was soon, for both their sakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The flight home was strangely different to usual, looking from the outside in, anyone would think it was normal, but to someone like JJ who knew all her friends inside and out, she knew there was something up. Sure, Morgan and Reid were playing poker, and Reid was winning, which was normal, _hasn't Morgan learnt his lesson yet? He can't beat boy genius. _She thought to herself, smiling. Dave was sitting on the side line, laughing at Morgan's cursing, but he kept looking between Hotch and Emily, that was what caught her attention to something being wrong.

Now JJ may not be a profiler like the rest of them, but she knew her friends, her extended family, and she knew something was wrong. Hotch was doing paperwork on the plane. He never did that. To him, the plane rides were a time for him to wind down after a case, relax a bit and think forward to spending time with his son. Something was on his mind though, hence the work, and he was trying to stop thinking about what was on his mind. Then she saw it, it was quick and Hotch did his best to ensure no-one saw but she did. He looked over at Emily and was going to say something, but stopped. He shook his head and just back on with his work. _What is he thinking about? _JJ wondered.

She looked over at Emily. She was sitting on her own, quietly staring out the window, daydreaming. She had been since she got on the flight. _That's not the Agent Prentiss I know! _JJ thought to herself. JJ got up and moved to sit next to her friend. Normally she sat next to Reid, defending him from the quirky lines from Morgan. Or gossiping with her and Dave (for a guy, he sure loved his gossip).

"Talk to me" she said quietly, hoping not to draw attention from the guys, so as not to make Emily uncomfortable.

Emily jumped slightly, she hadn't felt JJ come and sit beside her. Her mind was off in a different world. She couldn't stop thinking about Hotch and if something had happened to him. She realized then her eyes had been welling up and a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly before anyone noticed. _Always one escapes._ She groaned inwardly. Unfortunately judging by JJ's face, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm.. sorry.. What?"

"Emily, what's wrong? You've been unnaturally quiet since we got on the plane. And Hotch is working. He never works on the plane on the way home. Something's going on between you two, what's wrong?" She kept her voice a low hush to ensure the others didn't hear.

"I... I don't know JJ. I really don't know. I just snapped. I shouldn't have. I let my personal feelings get in the way of my professional actions. He just... I... Argh! What do I do?" Her emotions ware getting the best of her, again. She threw her head back against the chair, closing her eyes. She hated showing weakness to anyone, there alone in a plane with some of the most analytical minds in the country.

JJ eyed up her friend, a sense of confusion flooding over her. "What are you talking about? Hotch? Did you snap at Hotch? What for?"

"Going into the house unarmed and without a vest, back-up or a weapon. I snapped at him back in the office, told him to stop being so stubborn and think of others... think of Jack. Oh my god! What was I thinking bringing his son into it? Everyone knows Hotch is an amazing dad. He does everything for his son."

JJ eye's widened. Emily was so torn up and upset over Hotch doing this. She thought her friend may have been developing feelings for their boss but she didn't know they were so strong. She had never said anything to her, but JJ knew. Emily was good at hiding her emotions and at times could put on a better poker face than Hotch but she could see through her shield. She could see that Emily was really down about this, so decided to lighten the mood. Smiling she teased Emily.

"Does one Miss Emily Prentiss have the hots for a Mr Aaron Hotchner?" She stuck her tongue out and poked Emily in the side. Emily felt a blush come to her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile.

"You've been hanging out with Garcia too much" she said chuckling.

"Oh you do! Since when? What you going to do about it?" JJ voice was rising slightly.

"Shh, keep your voice down" She said, looking over the blonde's shoulder to see if anyone was looking over. Morgan was still getting frustrated at Reid and Dave was still laughing at them. She didn't look over at Hotch, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Well..." JJ pouted.

"You cheat!" Morgan's voice suddenly interrupted, and rising a couple of octaves. Both JJ and Emily looked over to see Dave crying with laughter and Reid holding his hands up in defence.

"I do not. It's easy, simple maths and some guess work. Plus you showed me your hand when you reached over for a drink." Reid smirked.

"So you cheated!" Morgan squealed in a very unmanly voice

"Morgan, how many times do I need to tell you? Reid is from Vagas, of course he's going to beat you at poker." Hotch looked up from his work. "And if you don't stop your moaning I think Dave is going to end up wetting himself." He turned back to his work catching Emily's eye. They stared at each other for a minute, trying to read one another but giving the other nothing. Emily could feel her stomach fluttering and she felt slightly sick. She looked down at his hand to see he was shaking, ever to slightly but still she was able to pick up on it. She looked back to met his eyes, so deep, and dark. There was something there, but as quickly as she saw it he had brought his mask back up. Hotch finally broke the contact, shaking his head and turning back to his work.

When Emily turned back to JJ, she knew they're little staring competition didn't go unnoticed by her blonde friend. "Emily..." JJ said it with slightly more force, hoping it would encourage her to open up.

"I don't know when... I guess I always kinda have, just never really felt _this_ strongly about him. But after Foyet, I just can't stop thinking about him, and worrying about him. And I'm not going to do anything. He doesn't feel that way about me." The smile slipped from her face as she looked out the window again.

"You don't give yourself enough credit girl. Of course he feels the same way about you. Look at him, he's working on the plane ride home! Obviously the fact you were worried about him has hit a nerve. Listen to me, he cares for you as well, and haven't you noticed how recently he has been pairing himself with you all the time. Hotch is just the type of guy who hides his feelings. He's still a bit broken after what happened with Foyet. But he need's you, Emily. He needs someone to look after him and show him he can trust and love again, and you're the one to do that. Talk to him, just don't leave it too long, ok?" She nudged her friend, who turned and looked her in the eye.

Throughout JJ's speech Emily had been unconsciously sitting up straighter but as the wheels in her head stopped spinning she sunk down again the doubt weighing her down. "I don't know JJ." Emily said her voice so quiet that JJ struggled to hear her.

JJ shrugged her shoulders at this comment recognising her friends pessimistic nature "You're too stubborn for your own good you know." she said, rolling her eyes and strapping herself in as the captain's voice came on over the intercom to tell them they were beginning their decent. _Ah well _JJ thought _they'll work it out eventually._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hotch came into work early as always the next morning. But his mind was too flooded with Dave's words last night to pay any attention to the growing pile of paperwork on his desk. Was it really possible that she cared for him as much as he did for her? No it couldn't be aside from the fraternization policies in the FBI, he was broken in so many different ways and she deserved better than that. She didn't need the pressure of a broken man and child to add to her responsibilities. As soon as these doubts entered his mind though, it was filled again with the looks on her face after New York, after the Foyet attack and after he murdered Haley. Each time her face had been full of so much compassion and understanding, along with something else he couldn't quite put a finger on. Could it possibly be something more than just worry for a colleague?

As these thoughts flooded his mind he saw a movement at his door and glanced up to see the object of his thoughts standing before him, looking nervous chewing her bottom lip and twisting her hands together. She stood there for a moment in silence looking at the floor.

"Look I -" they both began at once and then suddenly stopped at this realisation.

Prentiss began again "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know you're the boss and you must have had a plan, and it wasn't my place to question your judgement or your actions, especially those relating to your son. I know you love him more than anything and would never do anything without taking Jack into consideration..." As she went on Hotch found himself really looking at her, she was beautiful even when she was so obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Suddenly he realised she had stopped talking and was waiting for his response. "I'm sorry..."

"I just said your turn." he looked vacantly at her before remembering that he actually did want to say something to her.

"Oh I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, I know it was a dangerous situation and I should have taken my weapon. You are right I should have taken more consideration as to how everyone else would feel about it, and I'm sorry I didn't discus any other options before rushing in there. I know I put every one in a difficult position and I promise in the future to take more care."

Emily looked up for the first time since coming into the room. Had Hotch just apologised and admitted he was wrong? _Well this was one hell of a development. What had brought this on?_

"umm... that's okay." she stammered

As she turned to leave and opened the door, Hotch had another sudden outburst of emotion as he gave a slight smile when saying "and Emily..."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"It's always nice to know people are looking out for you. Thank you."

She turned around, walked out towards the bullpen and down the stairs, beaming the whole time. _He called me Emily! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I've got to get my paperwork done, come on let me go!" Emily whined like a child for the thousandth time since she had entered Garcia's lair. She stood up and attempted to make a break for the door. Unfortunately the training involved to be a FBI agent didn't deal with the dangers of their tech analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Oh no. Your going no where Miss Prentiss! And don't look at me like that either." Garcia glared at her as she pushed Emily back into the chair in her office. Emily landed with a thud and she finally gave in to the interrogation she knew was imminent as soon as she stepped into Garcia's den and saw the gleam in her eye that said she knew something was up. Emily decided her best tactic was complete denial. But that would never work especially with JJ's continuous giggling from in the corner. She had obviously told Garcia everything so there was no way out. Garcia was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

So Emily decided to go with deflection "You're dead JJ!" Emily glared at the blond, which evidently lead to more giggles from both her friends.

After they had gotten off the plane JJ decided Emily needed some convincing and to be honest a kick up the backside, and after seeing her come out of Hotch's office with the biggest smile on her face she knew something had to be done. So she did what had to be done, and called Garcia, she was going to need back-up. Garcia of all people knew exactly how to get information from people.

"Come on spill the beans" Garcia squeaked, jumping up and down almost falling off her own spinny chair.

She decided to go with denial, it was worth a try. "What's to spill?" She was getting tired now and wanted to go home and it showed in her behaviour, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding eye contact.

"You like the boss man… and the boss man likes you…" Garcia said in a stretched tone begging for some sort of response and boy did she get it.

Something inside Emily snapped and she couldn't take her friends giving her any more false hope. "Oh come on. It's not going to happen! It can't! Hotch has his son to worry about, he doesn't need me as well. The rules don't permit it either and you know how he is with rules. Hotch is all by the book. What does it matter how I feel anyway? Hotch doesn't feel the same, he doesn't like me in that way, contrary to what you think. He just sees me as a subordinate and nothing else. He has too much on his mind anyway I mean his ex-wife just died and now he has Jack to look after. He needs time to greave and space to work out how he is going to bring up a child on his own and still keep his job here, he doesn't need me. He doesn't want me -"

JJ saw Emily being pessimistic again and blind to what she, and what she was pretty sure Rossi saw too. They liked each other plain and simple but she was afraid they would never admit it to themselves there alone each other. Then she remembered what she had seen earlier. "Then what were you smiling about when you came out his office?" JJ interrupted

Emily felt herself blush and looked at her feet. Knowing as soon as it was mentioned they would get it out of her somehow "He… erm… I… it doesn't matter"

"Oh she's going red." JJ pointed out in a sing song voice.

"Hmm, obviously it does matter to her" Garcia replied, raising her eyebrows and getting more excited as she spoke.

"Obviously" JJ laughed.

"Ok, ok, drop it. He called me by my first name. Ok? Happy? Now can I go?" She began to stand up when she was stopped in her tracks by Garcia grabbing at her arm.

"Hold on a minute? He did what now?!" Garcia and JJ shouted at the same time. "This obviously isn't nothing and I know you girl you feel stronger than what you're letting on. So what you going to do now?" Garcia questioned.

"Nothing okay? If what you all say is true then Hotch will come round in his own time. I'm not going to do anything." She was up and pacing about the room, Emily had already decided that she couldn't do anything. Even if he did feel the same, which she doubted, he had been through so much that she couldn't spring something like this on him now. She was trying to buy herself time. She looked over at the two blonds "I mean I could always…." Looking up, she saw the two relaxed in their chairs. _NOW!_

"What? Do what?" JJ asked.

"…get back on with my work." Emily said quickly, laughing as she made a run for the door and out Garcia's office back to the bullpen.

"Damn it!" Garcia shouted, "I'll get you Agent Prentiss, just you wait." She yelled down the corridor. Crossing her arms, she stood at the threshold to her office, leaning against the frame.

"What are we gunna do with that girl?" Garcia asked to no one in particular sighing at the sad situation her friend was it. She was in love with her boss. Not the best possible choice there Prentiss but there you go. And they were perfect for each other! Both were so strong, they could lean on each other, she knew Emily was lonely and felt bad that her and JJ were in committed loving relationships already. Emily was a born mother, proved by her job in the family dynamic of the team. She knew she wanted badly to be a mother and that her time was running out. If Hotch and her could just get their acts together they could create there own little family with Jack, sure they were all broken in their separate ways but they were all so strong that they could make it through anything. Haley made Hotch promise to show Jack how to love and whether he knew it or not he loved Emily.

Neither of the bonds spoke for a moment just stared after their dark haired friend.

"Poor Emily" JJ said finally breaking the silence and sighing loudly.

"I know what you mean JJ. If they could just -"

"Yep I know" It was amazing how much the two friends could communicate sometimes without actually saying anything. They both knew what they meant though.

"But they won't will they…" Garcia stated bluntly

"Nope. Not yet anyway. I just hope that it doesn't take anything else bad happening to make them see how much they mean to each other. They've been through so much. I'm not sure either one could take anymore hardship."

"I know what you mean…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily had been working on the paperwork for almost two hours now and everyone except her and Hotch, who was working away in his office, had left. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. She kept playing her interrogation by Garcia and JJ over and over again in her mind. Did he really have feelings for her, or were her blonde friends giving her false hope? He did seem genuine when apologising, and when he called her by her first name, it was soft and caring. But then again he could just be feeling bad for putting the team through the ordeal. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She wished something would just make it all clear to her. Her mind was clouded with judgement and confusion. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her chair and began rubbing her head, trying to prevent the headache she felt coming on from blooming. Her eyes becoming heavier by the minute and she felt herself slowly begin to fall asleep.

She felt a hand gently land on her shoulder and she knew instantly from the scent that it was Hotch, she sat back up right, opening her eyes slowly. She looked around the room before looking up to meet his gaze. His eye's were dark and there was a shine there, she had never seen before. She lifted her hand to her shoulder and rested it on top of his hand. Unsure if she had crossed the line, she expected him to draw back, but to her surprise, he didn't. He kept his hand on Emily's shoulder. She felt the corners of her month curl up and in return his did too.

Dave was right; he did need to do something. He spent every night wallowing in his own self pity and guilt for what had happened with Haley. He didn't love her anymore, he knew that. His feelings for Haley were gone shortly after signing the divorce papers. He knew his marriage was falling apart slowly long before Haley left, he wasn't the nine-till-five working husband she wanted him to be. He didn't know exactly when he began to care so much for Emily Prentiss but he knew for sure that these feelings weren't going to go away easily and he felt he didn't want them to. When he stepped out of his office and saw Emily just sitting there, asleep at her desk, it hit him just how much he did care for her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Emily Prentiss is such a strong willed woman, and for that he admired her. She had stood up to Strauss and quit because she didn't want to be a puppet for their boss. She had quit for him, so he wouldn't lose his job, and then came back, when he asked her to.

He had seen the worry in her eye's when he lay in the hospital bed after Foyet's attack. Thinking back, he figured his old friend was right. That level of concern was more than that of a worried colleague. Maybe there was something more then. Maybe she could handle his broken self. Maybe, just maybe... But not just now, not tonight. He would wait. He wanted to know for sure.

He was hesitant to wake her when he saw her sleeping in the empty bullpen but figured it would be better than being woken up by the team coming in, in the morning to find she had slept there all night.

He finally broke the silence that lay between them for the last couple of minutes.

"You should go home and sleep, it'll do you no good sleeping there." He broke eye contact with her and slid his hand out from under hers as he bent down to pick up her bag. "Come on, I'll walk out with you."

Together they walked out to the car park in comfortable silence. On reaching her SUV, Emily turned to say something to Hotch. He meet her eye's and tilted his head, willing her to go on.

Dropping her head, she figured it could wait.

"I'll, eh... see you in the morning." She settled with that, nodding her head she turned round to get into her vehicle.

"Good night, Emily." He said, his voice was low and she could hear the affection in his tone.

He used her first name again. She spun round quickly but found he was already making his way over to the other side of the parking lot. Quickly shaking her head, stopping herself from thinking anymore of the subject she slipped her holster off, placing her weapon under her seat and jumped into her vehicle and began her drive home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Emily stared at the steaks before her, she could have sworn they weren't meant to be that colour. She had been on her way home when she remembered she didn't have anything in her cupboards suitable for eating, and her stomach was protesting against the thought of skipping dinner. Pulling up to her local convenience store, she had decided on a steak, but from what she seen before her, maybe it would be safer not to have a steak.

In addition she didn't feel like she should eat. Her mind was still pondering on the possibility of Hotch actually caring for her. That was twice in one day he had called her Emily. And that moment in the bullpen. She wasn't aware of how long they had stayed there for, in the silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it felt right. The heat of his gentle hand on her shoulder was comforting. Instantly she had missed that comfort when he draw is hand away to pick up her back.

"Give me all your money!"

Emily shot round quickly, the yelling snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly stepped into agent mode and took in the scene around her. Standing in front of the cashier was a figure in a black hooded jumper with the hood up and a baseball cap on. He was about 5"10 with tanned skin. From where she was standing she could see he was pointing a .45 calibre at the poor cashier's head. The cashier was an elderly Hispanic man who looked fairly stern at first but obviously wasn't in a place where he felt he could defend himself. There was one other man in the shop wearing a suit who had obviously stopped on his way back from work too, he had heard the commotion and crouched down between the isles furthest away from the check out. Fortunately it was late so no one else was around. The hooded man had just shakily put a backpack on the counter.

The cashier was hesitant but did as he was told.

"Ok... ok... just please... calm down..." it obviously wasn't the first time the cashier had ever been robbed. Grabbing the bag, he started emptying the cash register into it.

Instinctively Emily reached for weapon at her waist. Her eyes widened as she realised it wasn't there. Her eye's darted down at waist where her gun should have been, then out to her vehicle outside the store. She always put it under her seat before getting into her SUV as it dug into her sides as she drove. _Prentiss you stupid... _

"And the stuff in the safe!" the hooded man shouted. He seemed upset or nervous but it was difficult to tell from where she was positioned.

Ducking behind the aisle so as the hooded man wouldn't see her. She sat there trying to think of what to do. She remembered she had her back-up at her ankle, but knew it wouldn't last long if the guy had a friend, or decided to empty his clip. She decided it would be best to use her other weapon, her ability to get into the minds of others. If his shaky tendencies were because he was nervous and this was his first time robbing someone she knew she could easily try to talk him down, but if he was on some sort of psychotic break and saw a gun he might just fire indiscriminately killing everyone in the store. Unclipping her ankle holster, she took out her revolver and tucked it into the back of her pants. Taking a deep breath, and making a silent prayer, she stood up to face the hooded man. She made her decision and would just have to deal with the consequences later.

The man must have seen the cashier's eyes dart toward her movements across the room so jumping round to face Emily, he kept the gun held at the cashier.

"Who... Who are you? Back off and stay where you are!" His eyes were shadowed mostly because of his cap underneath the hood but she thought she saw confusion in her eyes.

Holding her hands up in surrender she moved out from behind aisle.

"Kind of contradicting yourself, do you want me to back off or stay where I am?"

"You think your funny, huh?" going from scared to angry Emily knew she had made a mistake.

"No, I'm not, just calm down and put the weapon on the floor."

Stepping slightly closer she could now tell he was high. His pupils were dilated and he was sweating excessively. His hand was shaking as he held the gun out and he kept rubbing his forehead. His eye's flickered down to her badge that was showing at her waist.

_Shit! Nice one Agent Prentiss! Leave you gun in your car and your badge at your waist for all to see!_

Seeing her badge made him more scared and he knew he was now in serious trouble. He was just robbing a cashier with no one around, now there was an FBI agent involved! "Back off! What are you? FBI?!"

"Yes, but I'm not working. My name is Emily Prentiss. I just want to go home safely and so does this man here. Come on, you don't want to do this." She noticed his wedding band on his left hand as it came up to steady his other shaky hand. This gave her a little more leverage but this guy was obviously out of it and she knew she was in trouble because he wasn't thinking straight, there was less chance she could talk down someone who wasn't thinking rationally for all she knew he was so dopped up he couldn't even see properly there alone make sense of anything else. "Your married right? You're wearing a band."

He quickly looked at his hand then pulled it away out of sight instinctively.

"Yea and so what if I am?"

"Do you really think your wife would want to see you doing this?"

"Don't bring her into this! Don't! Leave her out!" Now he was really angry and he was sweating even more this wasn't going to go down well she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"OK come on, just calm down."

"No, no I can't!"

That was it. Before Emily could react he pulled the trigger on the gun shooting the cashier in the chest. She began to reach for her back-up and ducked slightly but the man was too quick for her, before she could grab it another shot rang out and she felt a piercing in her stomach. Landing on her back, she slipped her back-up out from underneath her. Grabbing the gun she shot the guy in the chest twice then put her gun down on the floor. With one hand on her stomach, over her wound she got out her phone and dialled 911. Just as she had told the operated what had happened she felt herself go light headed. Lying on her back and pressing as hard as she could against her wound she waited for the ambulance to turn up. As she heard the sirens nearby, she was slipping in and out of consciousness finally she couldn't hold out any longer and as tiredness slipped over her she felt someone beside her, pressing on her wound. She forced herself to open her eyes and focus on the man before her. Her vision was blurred but she could have sworn she knew the man before her...

"Hotch...." her voice was quiet and weak.

Her last conscious thought was of Hotch.Then it was just darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotch was thinking of Emily all the way home, he should have said something. But what? What if she didn't really feel that way about him? That would ruin there professional relationship not to mention making things awkward between the team. And even if she did there were rules against fraternization. He couldn't leave the team it was his life besides Jack, and he couldn't ask her to leave either, she loved her job and the team had started to rely on her so much within the team dynamic… No there was no way he would let her leave. He was brought out of his trance by the sound of a car horn; he had been so distracted that he had actually forgotten to go on a green light. _Right back to the real world, got to get home first then I can dwell on this further. Come on get it together Hotch you haven't been this obsessed by a girl since… well… ever!_

As he came through the door into his new apartment he set the alarm and fastened both locks on the door and turned into the kitchen. After Haley's death Jessica had taken up most of the motherly duties when he was away on a case. She had left a note on the work top as she had been recently when he was away to inform him of what Jack was up to. It said that they had gone to bed early because they were tired. She had started staying in the guest bedroom recently to be there for Jack when Hotch was going to be home late. Underneath the note was paper with Jack's scribbled writing on it saying "love you daddy" with a picture of him and Jack holding hands in the park. Hotch felt a smile break across his face, he loved his son so much and just wished he had been able to save his mum, that guilt was going to live with him forever.

Hotch quietly slipped down the hallway and into Jacks room just to watch him sleep, he hadn't seen him in a few days because of the case and he had missed his little boy with all his heart. Hotch made a mental note to go into work late tomorrow so he could take Jack to school and catch up with his little man. Jack really needed more of a mother figure and although Jessica was brilliant Hotch felt guilty, she needed to make a life of her own and helping with Jack meant she wasn't able to go on dates or have her own life. Hotch's thoughts led back to Emily, she would make a fantastic mother and he knew she wanted to be one. The thought of having his own little family with Emily brought a huge smile to his face, dimples and all.

Hotch was broken away from his fantasy by his phone vibrating in his pocket so he quickly slid out of Jack's room, so not to wake him. He didn't recognise the number so immediately assumed there was another case to be worked on, so much for a catch up with Jack.

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner" Suddenly his face darkened, his stoic agent face slipped and panic burned into his eyes. His hand tightened around his phone as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Where is she?" his voice wavered

"I will be right there."

He quickly scribbled a note to Jessica and ran out the door. He got into his car and started driving at least double the legal speed limit to George Washington Hospital. He got out his phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Hotch what do you want? It's late." Was the moaned response on the other end of the line.

He glanced at the time quickly it was only 23:30 but the last case had tired everyone out, including Dave apparently.

"Dave." The worried tone in Hotch's voice was one he hadn't heard since Foyet and it broke him out of his sleep completely, he sat bolt upright in his bed and began to rush around putting on clothes as he spoke.

"Aaron! What's wrong?!"

"It's… it's Emily… she was, she was shot at some sort of convenience sore, it was an armed robbery… she is a George Washington Hospital, I'm on my way there now but she is in surgery, they said she's in a critical condition… Dave -" He hated showing emotion but this was Dave, one of his oldest friends so he let his emotion come through slightly.

"I know Hotch, I know. I'm on my way there now, I will call the rest of the team." There was silence on the other side of the line apart from the loud roar of Hotch's car engine. If Dave could bet on it he would say Hotch was breaking every speed limit in California at the moment.

Hotch's brow furrowed in confusion and anger as the full extent of what had happened sunk in for the first time, his knuckles were white where he was clutching the steering wheel so hard. "I was going to tell her… I was."

"When?" Dave asked in shock as he actually stopped getting to his door to listen to Hotch properly.

"In the car park after work… I couldn't get the guts… I figured it could wait a day but now…"

"Aaron you couldn't have known, we expect each other to get hurt taking down unsubs not when shopping after work. Its not you fault. You weren't there!"

"I know. But I could have driven her home, she was tired and-"

"Don't do this to yourself Hotch. All you can do now is be there for her at the hospital. I will see you there okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On his way to the hospital Dave rang Garcia, putting her on speaker phone as he drove.

"Rossi, I may be a Goddess, but even I need my beauty sleep..." Garcia groaned over the phone.

"Garcia, listen to me. And don't interrupt until I'm finished." Rossi shot back.

"Woo, what's up?" Garcia asked, waking suddenly at the tone of Rossi's voice and sitting bolt upright in her bed.

"Emily's been shot – "

"WHAT?" She squealed, interrupting Rossi.

"Garcia!"

"Sorry..."

"Emily's been shot in an armed robbery at a convenience store when she was on her way home. I don't know the details I just know that she's been taken up to the George Washington." He tried to keep is voice as still and calm as possible. "Hotch is already on his up there. I need you to phone the team, tell them what's happened. Get them to come up to the hospital..." He paused before continuing, taking a deep breath. "...I think Hotch is going to need all the support he can get."

"Oh my god! Is she ok? Is Hotch ok?" she fired at Rossi, trying to control her emotions.

"I don't know how Emily is, but Hotch isn't good." He said softly after a deep sigh.

"I'll phone the guys."

"Thanks Garcia." He was just about to hang up when Garcia stopped him –

"Hey Rossi..."

"Yes?"

"Hotch is in love with Emily, isn't he?" she asked plainly, her voice wavering.

"Yea, and let's hope for both their sakes that she pulls through." With that he hung up.

Garcia rushed to her computer and logged on. Best way to tell them all was to tell them all at once. It took Garcia a few minutes to compose herself before ringing JJ, Morgan and Reid all at once through the internet.

Morgan answered first, "Hey Baby Girl, is a bit late isn't it?"

"Morgan! Something's happened – "

"Garcia, what the hell?" JJ groaned over the line.

"JJ, what are you doing on the line? And what's going – " Morgan asked, seriously confused by what was happening when Reid interrupted.

"Hmmm... Garcia, I just fell asleep..." Reid's voice was deep and husky as the came over from his slumber.

"Guys, listen to me. There's JJ, Morgan and Reid on the line so you need to all shut up and let me finish what I gotta say or I will skin all you slowly and painfully!" Garcia said trying to stop the emotion in her voice showing as she threatened them.

"Oh, my sexy girl multi-tasking..."

"Morgan if you don't want to be a victim of my steady crafting skills I suggest you shut up!"

They must have understood the seriousness behind her voice as she was countered with deadly silence.

"Emily's been rushed to hospital, she was shot in an armed robbery, she's going up to the George Washington, Hotch and Rossi are already on their way." She rushed through the speech so they could get up to the hospital as quickly as they could.

"What?!" all three replied at once.

"Shit! I'm coming to get you, Garcia, I'll pick you up in ten and we'll head down over so you better be ready."

"Yes of course my chocolate super hero." She relied her emotions all too hard to control as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"Spence, I'll... eh... swing by and pick you up, you are... on my route to the... the... erm... hospital anyway." JJ stuttered, trying to over come the shock.

"Sure, I'll wait outside." Reid replied, barely audible.

"I'll see you all there." Garcia whispered.

With that the all hung up to get ready.

Garcia was a state after she rang all the team members. She rushed around putting her clothes on, trying to calm herself down.

This was not good. Emily was supposed to be a superhero like everyone else on the team! They weren't supposed to get hurt, especially not after hours! Seeing Hotch, the father of the team, hurt because of Foyet was one thing but when Emily, the mother, got hurt too… She may just be a computer geek but Garcia knew all. She was well aware of the burning feeling that Hotch and Emily had for one another. She could see it - she had an eye for these things. Garcia was all too aware that if anything happened to Emily, Hotch wouldn't recover this time and definitely would never be able to carry out the promise he made to Haley before she died, he wouldn't be able to teach Jack how to believe in love, because if Emily died then _he_ would no longer believe in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rossi arrived first out of the team storming through the hospital to find out where was. He was directed through to the waiting room outside surgery after showing his badge multiple times. He ran in to find a broken and tired looking Hotch pacing around the waiting room running his hands through his hair. Finally he sat down on a plastic waiting room chair with his head bowed between his legs. Rossi approached his old friend putting a warm hand on his shoulder. Hotch looked up immediately.

"So what do you know?" he asked compassion and worry in his eyes. It was obvious to anyone looking at Hotch that he was waiting on news about someone he loved.

"Not much about her condition other than that she went into surgery about an hour ago and that it was a .45 calibre gun shot wound to the abdomen."

"What about what actually happened?"

Hotch started to slowly pace again "A stoned guy was robbing the convenience store and apparently Emily-" The use of her first name didn't escape Rossi but in the situation he let it slide but he still made a mental note of it. "She started to try and talk him down but the guy got more agitated after realising she was an FBI agent so he shot the shopkeeper and then her. The cashier died at the scene. After he shot Emily she got her back-up gun out and shot him three times in the chest before passing out."

"How do we know all this if every one there was either injured or died at the scene?"

"Apparently there was another guy there, a doctor on his way back from work. He hid throughout the commotion and after it was over her started tending to Emily and kept pressure on her wound, if he hadn't she might have bleed out…" his words dropped off at the end as this realisation shook Hotch to the core he could have lost her before he ever really had her...

Footsteps brought Hotch out of his thoughts when a middle aged, balding doctor approached them with a chart in his hand. He didn't seem sombre which gave Hotch hope.

"Hello, you are Agent Hotchner and Rossi yes?"

"Yes." The Agent stood to face the doctor. "Is Emily okay? What's going on?" The man's concern was not that of just a colleague and so he addressed the younger of the men more than the older to try and calm him slightly.

"Right now she is still in surgery. She lost a lot of blood so we needed to give her a blood transfusion and unfortunately the bullet went into her stomach and buried itself in her kidney doing some serious and permanent damage but fortunately the bullet stopped there. We have had to remove her kidney but she is pulling through. She is a tough woman, it was touch and go for a while but it looks like she will pull through. I will tell you when she gets out of surgery."

Hotch let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was going to be okay. Thank God! And although he knew that she was by no means better he was ecstatic to know she was going to survive. He would finally get the chance to tell her how he felt and this time he wasn't going to wait or chicken out. He loved her. He knew it now, and nothing was going to stand in the way of that; not the bureau, not their professionalism, nothing. He loved her and he WAS going to tell her.

Just then JJ and Reid came into the waiting room. Hotch turned back to the chair and slumped down. Reid walked to stand next to Dave.

JJ gave a weak smile to Hotch before turning to Dave.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"She's ok. Doctor said there was a lot of damage though. The bullet – " He stopped short as he was interrupted by Garcia.

"My baby's, my poor baby!"

Morgan walked in behind Garcia who ran straight over to Hotch and hugged him, then proceeded to hug everyone else.

"Hey Rossi. How's she doing?" Morgan walked over to Dave, ignoring Garcia's antics.

As Dave ran through what the doctor had just told him and Hotch, Hotch sat in the chair, wincing as his old friend ran over the problems with Emily with the team. He needed her to be ok; he needed her to stay alive; he _needed _her!

Looking over at the group which was just joined by two more people, he thought it would best to tell them, or at least find this Hotch guy. He got up and moved over to the group and coughed to catch their attention. They all turned round to face him and the same time. _Hmmm... creepy_ he thought to himself.

"Hi, are you all here for Miss Prentiss? The FBI agent?"

"Yes, who are you?" Hotch stood. He looked the man up and down, he look professional with his suit on but the cuffs were covered in dried blood and blood covered the front of his shirt. He was tall, well built and had dark hair. The man looked down to see what Hotch was looking at and realised he had forgotten to change his shirt when he arrived at the hospital.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to change." He replied with an awkward laugh. "I'm Doctor Ross Granger, I was with Miss Prentiss when she was..." he paused unsure of what to say "...hurt at the convenience store. I assisted her to the hospital. She... erm... who is Hotch?"

The team all turned to face Hotch who stood forward. "That would be me. Why?" he approached with caution.

"Ah, that explains. She thought I was you when I held her wound. But now I see you, it's possibly just because we have similar features, and she was slipping out of consciousness..." he rambled, then realised what he was saying and the look on the Agent's face before him told him he should stop. "...sorry, I ramble a lot. But she did keep asking for you in the ambulance, whenever she came round that is, but it was only for seconds at a time"

Seeing that Hotch was growing increasing fidgety the more the doctor spoke, Dave stepped in.

"Thanks Doctor. You saved her life, for that we are grateful. Now, not to be a burden but could you please leave us."

"Yes, yes, of course, sorry. I need to go and get changed anyway. And it was no problem, just doing my job." Nodding, the doctor turned on his heels to leave the waiting room.

As one doctor left another arrived.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch turned to the Doctor in silence.

"Agent Prentiss has just come out of surgery. She's in recovery; we put her in a room of her own, so you can have more privacy. But don't over crowd her, two at a time, it's a small room. And be patient with her, she's still heavily sedated so it will be a while before she comes round. Even then she may sleep a lot."

Dave put his hand on Hotch's shoulder as he spoke. "Thanks Doctor."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hotch ran down the hospital hallways up to Emily's room, not caring what the rest of the team thought, right now Emily was the most important thing in the world to him and he needed to make sure that she was still here and alive in person. He needed to be able to touch her, to see her, and it frightened him that he felt so strongly for her so soon after realising he loved her. He burst into her room, scaring a nurse who was checking on her medication. "Hey slow down sweetie, she is ok. I'm just making sure she isn't in pain." She was a middle aged, kindly looking black woman, obviously a mother, who proceeded to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh… I, erm, I'm sorry I was just… worried. Thank you." He stuttered, damning himself for not hiding his emotions better.

"That's okay honey." Giving Hotch a kind smile and a nod before she left.

Hotch went immediately to her side and stroked a hand down her cheek. She looked so small and weak there, lying on a hospital bed. Not the vibrant tough agent he usually witnessed. The other team mates took it in turns to see Emily each of them silently understanding that Hotch wasn't leaving her side. Garcia went first, then JJ, Morgan and Reid. Finally Rossi entered the room putting a firm hand on Hotch's shoulder. He was sitting in another uncomfortable hospital char which he had pulled right up to Emily's bedside. He was stroking her hand up and down but as he acknowledged Dave's presence he intertwined their fingers and let there hands rest on the bed while turning to Rossi.

"They all know now huh?" There was a kind if defeated tone to his voice so obviously he had realised that in all the commotion he didn't check his own behaviour, just acted instinctively.

"The team? Aaron they've known for longer than you that there's something between you two."

Hotch gave a small smile and laughed a little. "Of course they did, it would appear that everyone knew before me. For a profiler I've been pretty blind huh?"

"Yup."

"That's it? No dressing it up to be nice and say 'no you haven't Aaron'?"

"Nope because that would be lying. You two have been dancing around this for a long time. It's just a shame that it's taken something like this to make you realise your feelings. I'm pretty sure she has known about her feelings for you since New York."

"That long?!" his voice rising an octave, before hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah. She probably thought you didn't feel the same way."

His head snapped back up. "How could she think that? She is so beautiful, intelligent and strong and funny. I'm not good enough for her. I'm broken in so many different ways. I'm a work obsessed single dad who was the reason for his ex-wife and the mother of his son's death. She deserves so much better than me. That's what stopped me yesterday in the car park. I didn't think she could love a shell of a man like me. She shouldn't have to live with a broken man and his grieving son."

"That's not your choice to make Aaron. She loves you. I'm sure of it, and it's not something you can decide for her."

"I just want her to be happy. She means everything to me." He paused and smiled slightly before continuing, "You know I was watching Jack sleep before I got the call and I couldn't stop picturing the two of them together, playing. She would be a wonderful mother and I love her."

"Then you have to tell her that. If you learn anything from this, it's that you have to tell people how you feel about them, because you never know what might happen next."

"I know. And Dave…" The old man had begun to leave but turned around looking his old friend in the eyes.

"Thanks"

"Come on, lets get a coffee." Seeing Hotch hesitate he added, "she'll be fine Hotch, the guys out side will take care of her."

Hotch stood and Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, leading the man out of the room.

If either man had been looking down during there conversation they would have noticed Emily's breathing change and a tear sliding silently down her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Emily's POV**

The sedation slowly began to ware off. Her head ached and she could feel a dull pain in her abdomen. She didn't want to move, she felt so tired and weak. Emily tried to open her eyes but the light stung. Her hand felt heavy. Worried about what was going on, Emily stayed still. She could hear voices, deep and comforting. She forced herself to concentrate...

"...For a profiler I've been pretty blind huh?" _**Hotch...**_she could recognise that voice anywhere. She tried to smile, but her muscles were too weak.

"Yup." It may have been one word, but Emily instantly knew who was in the room as well. _**Rossi...**_

"That's it? No dressing it up to be nice and say 'no you haven't Aaron'?"

_**What are they talking about?**_

"Nope because that would be lying. You two have been dancing around this for a long time. It's just a shame that it's taken something like this to make you realise your feelings. I'm pretty sure she has known about her feelings for you since New York."

_**DAVE!! What the hell?! No! Oh god! We haven't been dancing around and he doesn't feel anything and why did you tell him that! It's been longer than New York I'll have you know!**_

She heard Hotch's voice raise but didn't know what he said. _**Ahh! **__**Too loud, headache!**_

"Yeah. She probably thought you didn't feel the same way."

_**That's because he doesn't! Dave please!**_

"How could she think that? She is so beautiful, intelligent and strong and funny. I'm not good enough for her. I'm broken in so many different ways. I'm a work obsessed single dad who was the reason for his ex-wife and the mother of his son's death. She deserves so much better than me. That's what stopped me yesterday in the car park. I didn't think she could love a shell of a man like me. She shouldn't have to live with a broken man and his grieving son."

She held her breathe through all what Hotch had just said. _**WHAT! **_She felt her eye's begin to sting, but held it back. She couldn't let them know she was awake. She realised then also, that it was Hotch that was by her side, and Hotch that was holding her hand.

"That's not your choice to make Aaron. She loves you. I'm sure of it, and it's not something you can decide for her."

"I just want her to be happy. She means everything to me. You know I was watching Jack sleep before I got the call and I couldn't stop picturing the two of them together, playing. She would be a wonderful mother and I love her."

She couldn't bring herself to think of anything, she was officially thoughtless. Shocked. Her eyes began to well up and she could feel her stomach fluttering. She tried her best to steady her breathing but was unsuccessful. She just hoped that the men beside her wouldn't notice.

"Then you have to tell her that. If you learn anything from this, it's that you have to tell people how you feel about them, because you never know what might happen next."

"I know. And Dave…"

"Thanks"

"Come on, lets get a coffee, she'll be fine Aaron, the guys out side will take care of her."

When she was sure that both Hotch and Rossi left, she allowed a single tear to fall from her eyes. She never knew he felt that way about her; felt so strongly for her. _How could I not see it? How come everyone could see it? I'm a profiler! I'm meant to notice these things! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hotch and Rossi came out from Emily's room.

"Hey, how is she?" Reid asked

"She's fine, still sedated though. We're going to get a coffee. Keep an eye on her; come get me if she wakes up." Hotch replied.

"Sure." Reid nodded and watched as Hotch and Rossi walked down the hall. He then turned to the rest of the team. "Hey, do you guys mind if I go in?"

"Yea, I'll come in with you." JJ said, "Unless any of you want to go in?"

"It's ok girl. You go in..." Garcia turned to Morgan "come on gorgeous, we'll go to Emily's apartment, see if we can find some things for her."

"Oh right then Baby Girl. How we going to get in to her apartment though?"

"Well my chocolate covered super hero, you could kick down the door with your awesome strength... or we could use her key that I pick up from her personal effects when they brought her out surgery..."

Morgan chuckled "sneaky... ok then, come on my genius girl"

Morgan and Garcia headed down the hall as Reid and JJ entered Emily's room.

"Do you want to tell her that Garcia is about to break into her appartment or will I?" Reid asked.

JJ laughed then turned to see a tear fall down Emily cheek.

"Reid..." JJ pointed at Emily, making Reid look up. "Hey, girl. You had us worried there." JJ walked towards Emily and sat at her bed side as Emily opened her eyes.

"Hey, sorry." She tried to sit up and a pain shot through her abdomen causing her to wince.

"woo, hold up there." Reid said holding his hands out. "Probably best you don't move yet. I'm going to get Hotch – "

"No." Emily interrupted.

"Why? He'll kill me if I don't, and I know he kicks like a nine year old girl but I've seen him shoot." It received a giggle from JJ but panic remained in Emily's eyes.

"I don't want him here just now; I don't want him to see me like this."

"Emily... What's this all about?" JJ stepped forward.

"I over heard Hotch telling Dave that he..." she choked and coughed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"That he what...?" JJ pushed

Reid tilted his head at Emily, before sitting beside Emily on the chair previously occupied by Hotch. He sat comfortably with his healed leg resting on top of his other knee.

"That he's in love with you" Reid plainly came out with. Making JJ shot him a glare.

"Reid!" JJ obviously slightly confused by Reid's knowledge on the subject, normally Reid was the last to recognise changes in relationships.

"No, he's right"

"What? Am I missing something?" JJ was growing more confused by the minute.

"I was waking up and I heard the two talking, but I just lay here, not saying anything, not moving." She took a breath, closing her eyes to control her emotions before continuing. "They were talking about me. Hotch admitted to Dave that he couldn't bare to lose me and he wants me to be part of him and Jack, that he regrets not telling me about his feelings sooner. Oh and Dave kindly told him that I've been in love with him since New York."

"Ah... so what you going to do about it?" JJ asked

"Nothing, I can't he doesn't know I know. And it can't happen, he's my boss. It would ruin him. His job is everything to him, if we were to be found out – "

"Which you wouldn't" JJ butted in

"If we were to be found out..." Emily continued glaring at JJ "...then his reputation would be ruined. I won't let him do that, not for me."

Reid could see how much this was tearing Emily apart. He always looked up to Emily as an older sister and hated seeing her in pain, physical or emotional. After Cyrus he felt that he was eternally bound to help Emily, and protect her as she did in the compound. Taking hold of Emily's hand, he looked her in the eye.

"Emily, no-one will find out. You are both professionals. No-one else can see what we can, we're profilers or, in JJ and Garcia's case, your best friends who are suppose to see these things. As long as you stay SSAIC Hotchner and SSA Prentiss on duty and you keep things out of work, you can be Aaron and Emily off duty. About 38% of couples meet at work, and if they can make it work so can you."

Emily tried to hold a tear back. For once Reid sounded as if he wasn't a boy genius...until the stat came out.

"Spencer's right... although not sure the statistic, you could have missed that out." JJ said, trying to hold back a laugh as Reid's face brightened.

He dipped his head in shame and Emily and JJ couldn't help but laugh, causing Reid to laugh as well. Just then Hotch and Rossi came walking in.

"Emily, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rossi asked. Hotch stood behind him. He was relieved that Emily was ok, that she was going to be ok. He smiled at Emily as they caught each other's eye.

"I'm ok, sore, but ok. What happened?" She asked to no-one in particular.

"What can you remember?" Rossi asked

"Being shot by a drugged up robber at a convenience store. I mean what's happened, what's the damage?"

"You were shot in the abdomen and it done some damage. The bullet lodged itself in your kidney and you had to lose it. But other than now being one kidney and half a pint of blood short, you'll be fine." Rossi answered. "I'm going to get the nurse; they'll want to check you over."

"Yea, thanks Dave." Emily answered. Letting when he just said sink in. It actually didn't sound too bad. _It's only a kidney_ she thought to herself. That meant that she would now have to be more careful when in the field but there was no permanent damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Please…"

It was Emily's fifth day in the hospital and she was going insane. The food was terrible and they had only just let her start walking to which she had said to the doctor "_I'm not a freaking invalid!_" Hotch had laughed at her, she was a terrible patient and now they all knew it. She was fed up of the sterile atmosphere and more than anything she wanted coffee! Hotch had come to visit her everyday in the hospital after work and sometimes even before work or in his lunch break, which was pretty amazing seeing as he never usually took a lunch break, or ate lunch at all. The rest of the team had visited of course but mostly every other day for an hour or two. Hotch would stay for as long as possible leaving Jack with Jessica at home until he had to go home and see his little boy.

"Oh come on don't be a wuss. Just a little field trip. They won't even notice I've gone…" Hotch just looked at her with his stern agent glare, but she was becoming immune to it recently.

"Come on the nurse on the afternoon shift is so distracted by the five kids she has at home she won't even realise I'm missing…"

Hotch raised an eyebrow "You've been profiling the hospital staff." It was more of a statement rather than a question

"Well there's not much to do around here apart from watching crappy day time TV and I swear to God if I watch anymore my head will explode!" Hotch laughed a little showing his dimples. She liked that she could make him do that. They hadn't spoken about their feelings yet, or that she had over heard his conversation with Rossi, and she felt that they wouldn't until she got out of the hospital. It wasn't the most romantic atmosphere.

"…and anyway I have to keep my skills up somehow don't I boss." Their time during his visits had started off slightly awkwardly but now it had evolved so they joked and teased each other in a friendly and sometimes, though rarely flirtatious way, though it was obviously nothing like Garcia and Morgan flirting, that was something else.

"Prentiss I'm not kidnapping you from the hospital."

"It's not kidnap if I'm asking you to sneak me out and anyways it's not like forever, just an hour so I can get a decent cup of coffee… and maybe a muffin."

She was so cute he was finding it hard to say no to her. It would only be an hour and he had checked out all the hospital staff and their rota, the doctor wouldn't visit for another four hours at least.

"What about your clothes, you can't go out in a hospital gown."

"I made Garcia bring me some the last time she went to the house so I could persuade you to sneak me out."

"I will be having words with out resident tech genius when I get back to work."

Emily plastered an angelic smile on her face before telling him to check the coast was clear while she carefully pulled on some jeans. Unfortunately she hadn't thought the whole hoddie part through, she was still in serious pain and winced just putting her arms over her head. Hotch heard her in pain and span around, concern strong on his face. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Emily I'm not sure this is a good idea any more…" Emily left the hoodie off and turned to Hotch

"You can't back out now you already got my hopes up…" Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey give me your jumper." It was a zip-up so she could put it on easily with no pain, and it wasn't cold outside so he could cope.

"That's not the point. You hurt yourself and you're in pain. We shouldn't sneak out of the hospital."

"Stop being overprotective. Either you take me now or I will wait for Reid to come and see me and force him, by threatening a painful death, to sneak me out. And he wouldn't be nearly strong enough to carry me back to the hospital if something happened." She said putting her hand on her hip.

Hotch sighed, there was no arguing with her on this and it was much safer for him to go with her than Reid. He slipped off his jacket showing an FBI T-shirt underneath. It was a Saturday so he had visited in casual jeans, which was a big change. Emily didn't think she had ever seen him without a suit on other than when he was in the hospital that one time.

"Okay. But I'm not happy about it and if at anytime you even look like you're in pain I will bring you straight back here. Understood?" C

A successful smile grew on her face and her tone became very playful "Yes Sir."

They decided to go to the coffee shop around the corner, just in case. It was fairly small but full at midday on the weekend. The walls were light but there were pictures which pleased Emily after being in a completely sterile environment for the last four days.

"Freedom!" she laughed as they sat down in a booth near the back which had a good view over the rest of the shop.

After ordering their coffee, and a triple chocolate chip cookie for Emily they started talking about everything and anything. The rest of the team, Rossi's antics when they first started up the BAU, the places Emily visited during her childhood and there favourite topic of all… Jack. Every time Hotch mentioned the little boy his face lit up and Emily remembered what he had said when she was in hospital and he though she was asleep '_I was watching Jack sleep before I got the call and I couldn't stop picturing the two of them together, playing. She would be a wonderful mother and I love her'._ She wanted to say that she did feel the same way and wanted to be a part of their family but she just let him talk and marvelled at the little boy.

As they were paying for the bill a middle aged bolding man with scrubs on approached them.

Emily went bright red and Hotch ducked his head "Busted…" Emily hung her head, Emily's doctor looked at her with a disproving smile while Hotch laughed at her childish response to being caught doing something against the rules.

"I hope I don't have to start putting a guard on your hospital room door..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emily was packing up her stuff at the hospital ready to get a taxi home when she heard the patter of tiny feet behind her. She turned round in confusion and was met with the gorgeous dark brown eyes of the Hotchner men.

"Are you Emly?" He looked up her with a very serious expression that made him look even more like his farther and made Emily melt inside. It was impossible for anyone to not fall in love with this child.

"Yes I am." She said in the same serious tone. He eyed her up suspiciously until he felt his dad put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his dad who nodded.

"Hello Emly." He rushed up to hug her. "Are you hurt?" there was concern in his eyes so Emily lifted him up carefully and smiled.

"Not any more Jack.

"Good because you need to go back to work and help daddy to fight the bad guys."

"I promise I will little man." With that she ruffled his hair while he continued to chatter about when he got a boo boo and how his daddy would fix it for him.

Hotch looked on at the scene unfolding in front of him, Emily seemed so natural with his son holding him in her arms like that. She seemed to know exactly what to say. It had been a tough job getting Jack to go to the hospital after what had happened with Foyet, but the promise to see Emily again and his concern for daddy's friend persuaded him to come along, and he was very happy at this moment. The woman he loved was holding his son. It seemed so… right.

Emily had officially fallen head over heals for both Jack and his Dad. That little boy was the cutest!!! He was so much like his dad it was ridiculous but had the ability, like little kids do, to ask questions and make comments which adults would never ask. This was of endless amusement to Emily and the innocence of a child was something that she always loved. With a job like hers it was important to be reminded of a child's point of view sometimes.

Jack had stopped talking and jumped out of Emily's arms to elbow his dad. "Daddy you're staring."

At this both Hotch and Emily went bright read. Hotch recovered first and proceeded to break the awkwardness. "So… um… Jack and I thought we would come and pick you up from the hospital and help you get settled in back at home. Is that okay?"

"Most definitely." Emily beamed back at him, to which he responded by showing his dimples.

On the way to Emily's house Hotch and Emily sat in the front of the car and began to talk about the team and cases they had had to review and how much paper work she had to catch up on.

Jack watched this with amusement at the amount of times they stared at each other. Jack shook his head. Grown ups were silly. But Emly seemed to make his daddy happy so that was okay with him. He liked Emly too she was nice and talked to him like a big boy. She also fought bad guys, just like daddy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emily walked into her apartment and almost tripped as little Jack ran passed to have a good look around. She chuckled at the little boy's excitement and nudged Hotch before he had the chance to tell the boy off.

"Leave him alone, he's at Emly's house, he can do what he wants," she said with a cheeky smile as she dropped her keys and bag down before heading over to the little boy. "Do you want me to put the TV on for you?"

"Yes please" he said, taking the TV remote and jumping up on the sofa.

Emily then walked into the kitchen to find Hotch looking through her cupboards, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing but decided it was best to watch. He had only ever been in her apartment once before, to convince her to come back to work, but he seemed quite at home and Emily liked that. She smiled to herself as thought of the prospect of him being here more often, of Jack sitting in front of the TV in her apartment more often. He finally pulled two mugs out a cupboard and a jar of coffee.

"I thought you would like another decent coffee." Hotch said with his back still turned. Emily jumped, unaware that Hotch knew she was there.

Smiling she walked over to his side "Yea that would be nice, thanks"

She turned to lean up against the counter, when Hotch turned to face her. They were so close, Emily could hear his breathe, it was deepening and she could hear the hesitation in his breathing. She looked up to meet his eyes, they were deep, dark and full of emotion. Looking in his eyes then she could see all behind them, she could see the feelings he has towards her and she knew then that all he had said to Rossi in her hospital room he meant. That one look told all she needed to know.

"Aaron, I... we..." she stopped, hesitant as Hotch put his hand on her cheek. He didn't want her to continue, afraid of what she was about to say. He wanted to say what he had needed to say for a long time coming. He had to tell her now how he felt. Standing before her now, so close, he couldn't help but let his guard down. He let his mask slip, she had to see how he felt, not just have him tell her. He ran his hand down to her shoulder, before letting it slip down her arm until he was holding just her index finger.

"Emily, I need to tell you something, if I don't now, then I don't think I ever will get another chance." He dropped his head as he thought of recent events. "Almost losing you made me realise that I can't – "

He stopped abruptly as Emily raised her hand, placing one finger on his lips. He looked up to meet her eyes, hoping that she would give something away but she had a mask just as good as Hotch and she was giving nothing away. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Dave had read too much into Emily's feelings towards him, maybe it is just that of a close colleague?

"Em-"

"Sshhh, don't talk..." she whispered, her mask slipping and Hotch could see the emotion she was trying to fight back. Her eye's welled up as she leaned in closer to Hotch, bringing them so they were millimetres apart. "I know."

Hotch was confused, his brow furrowed, he didn't understand what she meant. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, when she whispered again.

"I wasn't asleep..." and at that a tear ran down her face, but she never reached up to wipe it. She dropped her hand from Hotch's lips and she stood there, waiting for Hotch to catch her meaning.

He searched her eyes more for answers, trying to remember a time when he was around when she was asleep. His eye's widened as he understood what she meant. She was awake the whole time he had poured his heart out to Dave about his feelings towards her. She knew and she hadn't backed off, she stayed, allowing him to try and get closing, bringing him to the point of actually confessing his feelings so she knew they were true.

He then began to slowly lean in, brushing his lips against hers only for a moment, and then backed off, waiting for her response. Seeing he was unsure, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her wrist, pulling her closer so they were flush against each other, there bodies fitting each other perfectly, deepening the kiss. Their need for oxygen the only reason they broke apart.

He leaned his forehead against hers and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed but he could see the smile that now stretched across her face. He had waited for this moment for so long and had feared it. He feared that she did not feel the same way or would refuse to pursue their feelings. He felt himself blush slightly and smiled at how silly he felt. He was a profiler and he was unable to see how another person thought and felt.

"Daddy..." Hotch was brought out his thoughts by his son calling him. Emily pulled away and walked to the other side of the kitchen. He stood watching her, he was unsure if she was embarrassed about his son walking in, or if she had just regretted what had happened.

He turned his attention to his son, "What's up bud?"

"I'm hungry." He complained, with one hand on his stomach rubbing it for emphasis.

"Come on then, shall we go home and get dinner then?" He stood and turned to face Emily who was watching him and his son. She looked up to meet Hotch and smiled, giving Hotch the reassurance to know it was embarrassment that caused her to walk away.

"Or you could stay here and we could get a take away...?" she asked, directing the question at Jack but never looking away from Hotch.

"Yea, please Daddy..." the young boy started jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

Smiling, showing off his dimples, he nodded, and reached for Emily's hand.

"Ok then..." he grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead. They turned and walked into the living room where they ordered their dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been three months since Hotch and Emily had finally got their acts into together and told of their feelings for each other. Since then they had gone out on multiple dates and outings with Jack. It was going really well but they had decided kept it quiet. So for the sake of the BAU and the team they would act the same as before and that's what they did. At work they were Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner and Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss but at home they were just Aaron and Emily. Of course there were difficulties like separate rooms while on cases, which was harder when they were having a particularly tough time with cases, but they had to keep up appearances. Apart from that everything was great and as far as they knew no one else on the team knew about them… (They did have their suspicions about Rossi) but they others definitely didn't know. Garcia and JJ kept pestering Emily to talk to Hotch and asked about what had happened, but Emily hadn't said a word. Everything was going according to their plan.

Emily walked into the Bullpen, as usual Morgan and Reid were already at their desks, but the light wasn't on in Hotch's office. That was odd… although to be fair he could have just been running late dropping Jack off at Jessica's on his teacher training day but it was still unusual for the by-the-book man he was. He was always at work early or at least on time, even when he slept over he tended to leave early, so not to rouse the suspicion of others coming in at the same time, and to get extra time with Jack and Emily in the evenings, but this definitely wasn't typical Hotch behaviour.

JJ followed by Garcia brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello my super heroes how are you all today?" Garcia said with a bright smile as always.

"I'm good my gorgeous girl, how are you?" Morgan replied.

"I'm good thanks cupcake." She said in her own little flirtatious manner

"Hiya everyone. Conference room in ten. Wait. Where's Hotch?" Piped in JJ

Everyone looked around in confusion. Until a small cry came out from the other side of the bullpen.

"Emly!!!"

The little boy sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him across the room flying into Emily who reacted quickly, picking him up and placing him on her hip and hugged him tight before spinning him round in her arms.

"It's my teacher twaining day today and daddy said I could come and play with you all because Aunty Jessica is sick. And then me, you and daddy can get a pizza and watch Hercules when we get home!" He excitedly chattered away.

"That sounds awesome buddy!" she said with the same amount of enthusiasm and Jack told his plan with.

It was when she looked around the room that she realised the rest of the team was staring at her open mouthed. Fortunately it was too early for anyone else to be in the bullpen so no one else had seen the little display apart from the team and Hotch who has just walked into the bullpen after Jack. The team turned on him too as soon as he entered and saw something in his eyes like happiness as he watched Emily with his son.

Rossi hearing the commotion had ran out of his office always ready for any kind of gossip and just raised his eyebrow at the picture that he knew meant their secret was out. And so did they. Emily hid her face with Jack's body which made him giggle.

"Emly it doesn't work you know…. Just acause you cant see them doesn't mean they cant see you."

This led to an eruption of laughter from all team members, including Emily who had gone bright red. As Rossi came down the stairs he gave Hotch a knowing look.

"Emily Prentiss see when I am finished with you…" Garcia began but was soon cut off by Morgan.

"So…" Morgan began with a cocky grin "How long has this been going on then?"

Hotch came up to stand behind Emily putting a protective arm around her, he was annoyed that they would now have to suffer an interrogation but he was glad to share their happiness with the team and he knew Emily was too. She looked up at him asking if it was ok to tell them, with no actual conversation. He nodded and then Emily exploded with a huge grin on her face.

"About three months, but we didn't want to tell any of you because it was working out well and we didn't know if you would all be ok with it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!!"

"Or me!" JJ piped in behind Garcia.

"I can't believe none of us noticed anything different" Morgan said with confused look "man you guys are really good…"

"Seriously Em! You are gunna have to fill me in on everything. And you can smile boss man but when I mean fill me in I mean all of it, even the nitty gritty stuff and I bet you won't be smiling then."

Hotch's smile suddenly dropped as he looked at Emily, to find she was nodding along to what Garcia was saying. She really did mean everything.

"Em..." he said worryingly.

Emily look up, and smiled to herself, he looked really uncomfortable with what Garcia had said and she found it amusing.

"It's ok..." she said with a smug smile "...I won't tell them about _that"_

Hotch's jaw dropped. He didn't know what she was on about, although he could tell she was just saying it to get a reaction from the crowd and seriously embarrass him... which seemed to be worker.

"Oh... what would _that_ be?" Garcia quizzed, sticking her tongue out.

"He's got a really bi-" she was cut short by Hotch grabbing her mouth before she could go on any longer. She had already managed to make him go bright red, which was never seen by the rest of the team.

"I think that's enough. There are children here; I don't think Reid and Jack want to hear that." He said, while trying to regain his posture. He got a "Hey!" from Reid at the back and Morgan turned and ruffled his hair.

Emily grabbed Hotch's hand from her mouth, moving it to her waist and holding it there.

"What I was going to say, if you had let me finished..." she huffed "... was that you have a really big collection of Beatles albums! Honestly Aaron! Get your mind out the gutter!" she screwed up her nose and stuck her tongue out, only to have Hotch then capture it with his mouth.

"Yuk!" Jack shouted. It was followed by a chorus of

"Get a room!", "Come on man! We don't wonna see that" and a "Woo, you go girl!" From Garcia.

Rossi snuck up behind and whispered, just aloud enough for the team round to heard:

"Strauss is coming!"

Hotch then quickly stopped kissing Emily and backed off, looking around to find Strauss... when he realised it was just a joke he turn to face Rossi.

"I for one am really happy for you guys" Rossi announced, quickly before Hotch had the chance to do anything, and the team all passed on their agreement with him. It was followed by lots of hugs and handshakes.

Reid was perched on the edge of Emily's desk while the interrogation from Rossi, JJ, Morgan and Garcia continued. While the genius was surprised that they had gone on this long undetected he was happy for them. Emily needed Hotch and Hotch needed Emily. It was also clear by the way that Jack continued to cling onto Emily as his father had a protective arm around Emily's waist and his other on Jack's shoulder that Jack needed them both too. They were such a cute little family and he was happy for them all. They were each slightly broken by their past but he knew that together, and with the teams help, slowly the pieces would fit back together again.

* * *

Aww It's all happy in the end, everyone loves a bit of Reid :)  
Hope you enjoyed reading it, as I said before this is our first story so reviews are much appreciated, so please please please review... i'm on my knees here!!


End file.
